


in which Jade is a terrible cook and Karkat loves her anyway

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, babies being domestic together, karkat cooks??, whole lotta fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is frantically trying to fan the smoke away from a steaming skillet, the contents of which are utterly unrecognizable as a direct result of being burnt thoroughly. “Karkat, quit standing around and help me with this,” Jade shouts, waving you over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which Jade is a terrible cook and Karkat loves her anyway

Your name is Karkat Vantas and your girlfriend is literally the worst cook in the entire world.

You wake up that morning to the most awful thing you’ve ever smelled - you stumble out into the kitchen of the apartment you share with aforementioned girlfriend, Jade Harley.

“Oh my fucking god, Harley. What is that spectacularly terrible smell?”

Jade is frantically trying to fan the smoke away from a steaming skillet, the contents of which are utterly unrecognizable as a direct result of being burnt thoroughly. “Karkat, quit standing around and help me with this,” Jade shouts, waving you over. You hurry towards her but stop in your tracks, because the site of Harley desperately waving her arms around and screaming like a maniac is just too funny. You attempt to hide your fast-escaping laughter by coughing over it.

You fail. Spectacularly.

Now instead of yelling at the stove, Jade is yelling at you, and you’re sure you’d be yelling back if you could actually manage to get words out, but the whole situation is so bizarre and oh god the laughing won’t stop and you can’t breathe. Jade’s anger fades quickly (it always does) and pretty soon she’s laughing too, and then you’re both on the floor because suddenly standing is too much work, and you can’t remember the last time you laughed this hard (which is a shame, because you love the feeling).

The pan is still smoking but luckily the smoke detector has yet to go off, so you decide to leave it be and just enjoy the moment.

“Can I ask what, exactly, possessed you to attempt cooking  _again_  this morning?” you ask.

“… I thought it would go better this time!”

You shake your head, chuckling slightly. Your girlfriend has attempted to cook you breakfast no less then six times. Not once has she been able to actually produce something edible.

She pouts at you.

“I could make a good breakfast if I wanted to!”

“No, Jade, you couldn’t. You’re a terrible cook.”

“Okay, well, you’re a gigantic douche canoe, so I think we’re even.”

You smirk. She grins back.

You and Jade have been arguing for a very long time, to the point where you don’t even pretend like you mean it any more. It’s as much a part of your relationship as anything physical, and there’s a mutual (albeit unspoken) agreement between the two of you that the insults are necessary. And neither of you would have it any other way.

After a while your stomachs start protesting from lack of food, so you help Jade up and proceed to cook an excellent breakfast (because you happen to be an excellent cook). You make her promise not to go near the stove again (both of you know she’ll probably break that promise but it doesn’t matter).

You kiss and cuddle and whisper secrets to each other for the rest of the day because you’re caught up in each other and you’re more than just happy when you’re together - you’re whole and right and at peace with the world.


End file.
